customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (March 8th, 1987) Part 1
(All of a sudden, the sound of a ship's horn gets the attention of James and the bugs. They look down and through the clouds, they see New York) * James: Look, everybody! We made it! * Grasshopper: We did? * Ladybug: New York City! * Centipede: Breathtaking! * Grasshopper: Stunning! * Ladybug: Oh, glorious! * James: Look at the park! * Centipede: It's famous! * Spider: We have made it! * Ladybug: What a wonderful site! * Glowworm: (eyeing the statue of Liberty) There's Lady Liberty! * Earthworm: (with tears of joy) I can almost smell the lovely dirt! * Spider: Is this not beautiful? * James: The Empire State Building! * Centipede: See these lights! Wahoo! * (The centipede starts to run around with joy while the grasshopper also laughs with joy) * Centipede: Yippee! Atta boy, Jimmy! * Grasshopper: Good show, James! This city awaits us! * Spider: Now remember, James! First impression is very reluctant! * (In the middle of early copies, a huge wind comes by. A ginormous cloud appears and in that cloud is none other than James' worst fear, the Cloud Rhino. James and the bugs hold on tight as they can, but the compass gets blown off of the stem) * James: Oh, dear! * Grasshopper: We'll be blown off guard! * Centipede: We'll wind up in Jersey! * (In the middle of later copies, a thunderstorm occurs and as they turn around, they see the Cloud Rhino charging) * Grasshopper: Could this be?! * Centipede: No, that couldn't! * James: (realizing the roar) It's the rhino! * Ladybug: James, do something! * (The rhino runs once more and more to its victims, especially James) * James: Everyone, climb up into the wicken! Hurry! * (The bugs do what James warned them to and the spider is starting to get concerned) * Spider: James, are you not coming with us?! * James: No! It has my mum and dad, it won't get my friends! Come out and show your face, you stupid beast! * (James walks up and forces the rhino to show itself. As it comes out of the clouds, James is shocked with fear that the monster he sees is a really the true boogieman he has ever feared in his life) * Grasshopper: (shocked Good God Almighty! * Earthworm: Remember what your parents said, James! Trying looking at this another fashion! * James: (bravely confronting the rhino) YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL RHINO! YOU'RE JUST A LUMP OF SMOKE AND NOISE!! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!! * (While James yells at the rhino once more, the creature comes out of the clouds and runs closer and closer to its victim) * James: I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOUUUUU! * (But as the rhino is about to get James, it vanishes into thin air, never to be seen again but suddenly, one of its thunderbolts hit the stairs of the peach. James sees the stairs coming off the peach where he goes back to the stem, but the stairs cut the string of the seagulls off and it begins to fall with James now inside it. Then he sees his friends going flying as the peach falls once more) * Bugs: JAMES!! * James: NoooooOOOO!!!! * (All of a sudden, there is a loud splat as the peach lands on something hard)